Path To Power
by OfficerSnipes
Summary: Hello people , this is my very first Story. English isnt also my major language so I am quite positive about some lurking grammatically wrong sentences.I wish you could help me if you do find inappropiate grammar. I hope you enjoy it :) Mainly a Crossover between "Legend of Korra" x "Dragonball Z". Takes place in the Star Wars Uni. with other camoes.
1. Chapter 1: a New Threat

Path to Power

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far,_

 _far away..._

 **PATH TO**

 **POWER**

 _Chapter One_

 **A new Threat**

 _The Legend tells that there will be one among other benders to_

 _master all 4 elements and defeat the evil in the galaxy._

 _This person is called "The Avatar"._

 _A young lady with the name Korra fits to this description._

 _But yet she is far far away from mastering any type of Elements._

 _In her Journey through the Galaxy she eventually meet new_

 _Companions who will aid her at her Path..._

 _Her Path to_

 _Power._

Rated T

Chapter 1: A new Threat

Hun´s P.O.V

"Yeah.. that´s right",said Hun as he sees a Guy clubbing a horde of enemies,"I like him,he knows what he does".The two fighters made their way through a bunch of them,"I can clearly see this guy has what it takes to be a good fighter! Now Finish them off!",he added.

"Erm...Sir!",a lovely female voice destroyed the atmosphere of this scenario.

"Connection Lost – The other player left the session",a more robotic female voice interupted the lovely one,"Oh this idiot – now he dissapointed me at the very end!",hun was frustrated and threw his virtual-reality helmet violently somewhere else.

"well— ,our master is calling you,he get something very urgent to tell you",she added after she find an oppurtunity for,before she would get interrupted again.

"Allright,the game is already over anyway!",he grumbled.

"And WHAT`s THIS FLYshberk you call me everytime?".

* * *

 _A while later in the office of the master._

"Hun!",a dark voice filled the also dark a dark silouhette formed in front of him.

"Our Scouts has finally located the "artifact" – I want you to bring it to me,immediatly!",he ordered him "Oh...and this time dont fail me again",the dark voice added.

* * *

 _After the Night broke the Museum behind a warehouse – which is perfectly covered from civilian eye._

"Hey listen up you idiots!",one thug said to a bunch other thungs,"We will be very rich if we pull this off",followed by an evil chuckle,he motivated the whole team.

"Okay -Let`s do this!".

While in the process they see three young persons who they got detected by.

"Hey you bucket-head didnt you said this area would be with no peoples? - Look over there witnesses!",one of the thugs yelled out.A few of them chuckled evily "Oh the young Lady over there is mine -haha ha",another added.

Before the could make a move they were hit by Rock and a barrage of Girl used Water and could also threw some "civillians" were benders,a big threat for these non-bending Thugs.

"Oh -Sheeet! I will call for back up!",one of them runned towards the clumsy thug fell by the last step of the stairs on the marbleplated he made it to the inside of the building and yelled some names.A few moments later three big and mean-looking guys made quite the big guys – who were not only escaped criminals – but also benders.

" look a little bit tougher then the rest",one of the man whined.

"hehehehe – yeah now you get your butts kicked",the bruised thug said ,"This man here next to me is Shushu – a Firebender – a murderer",he pointed his filthy fingers towards a tall bald-headed man with a thick black bear and thick eye brows and his left eye was marked with a vertical scar.

He continued to introduce the 2nd one "...and .THIS is a Waterbender -ya know – he was known as the Master Burglar – His Ice attacks are very sharp and as hard as diamond – Togi uni", now he points to a man wearing a typical South-pole robe. He had a turban on medium length brown hair and a cleaner face."Enough of this nonsense! Shut the F*** up you unworhty maggot If you dare to tell my name with your unhonorable mouth then ill kill you! - Oh where are my manors! I am Ushtanaque – For I am the Mastermind behind many dark deeds – I am an Airbender as well!",he politely introduced himself after he scolded his inferior team member."But first of all you guys try your luck i want to see them fighting",he added while giving a warm smile towards the girl.

"B-But...Sir w-we...",he couldnt finish his sentence because he saw the anger-tensed face of the this moment the earthbending civillian knocked him out cold.

"Tss...it´s hard to find good personal",Ushtanaque said while his eyes were closed and his head were bend down while his four fingers touched his Forehead."That´s why we are hired!",laughed Shushu.


	2. Chapter 1-1: a New Threat

Hey Guys this is Chapter 2. (more likely Chapter 1.1)

* * *

Chapter 1.1:[Korra`s, Mako`s and Bolin`s Story]

Korra`s, Mako`s and Bolin`s Story]

"That was a hard training Guys!",Korra said after they played a sparring round of Pro-bending to give their weekly training an worthy ending.

"Yea – we sure did pretty good this time",added he sat down took a Bottle of Water out of his Bag and took a few sip. Now Mako was coming out of the shower in the very same moment.

"You guys wanna eat dinner ? At Hoxtalicious Inn ?",he asked while he was rubbbing his hair dry.

"That would be so good!",bolins mouth was all wet by thinking of all the food he could possibly eat,"I want some Pizza,though!".Mako smiled,"So then you guys agree?".

 _On the way to the Restaurant_

"Lets go there by the old museum ,that´s a shortcut",Mako said. Nobody hesitated but followed as he wanted. They walked down Alleys after Alleys until the find themselves at the Museum behind the Warehouse-Complex of an very succesful trading company. Suddenly something was to be heard ,like glass shattering. "Woah - Did you guys heard that?",asked bolin,"Heard what?",Mako was confused. "Something like Glass – a burglary?",added korra to finish Bolins thoughts.

"Let's look into it".

"hehehe We will be very rich after we pull this off". They saw a bunch of Thugs and Mako was furious because he exactly knew who these guys were. The ones his Parents fell victim to -The Purple Dragon.

"Hey you bucket-head didnt you said this area would be with no peoples? - Look over there witnesses!",one of the thugs yelled came nearer and nearer with every moment passing.

"Guys seems like we get another Training session tonight",bolin said and throw a thick Rock at one of them. Mako sighed and threw a barrage of Fire-Fists at the others.

"Seems like this City wont run short of bad guys",Korra splashed some Gallons of Water to the other ones face making him lose focus ,after he onslaught she threw a left-right fist combo to his jaws making him getting knocked out.

"Heheh look they´re running away!",bolin felt superior to thugs and thought they would made it finally,"Now let's go eating". But it wasnt over for sure – the thugs called out three bigger guys,this one look very dangerous.

" look a little bit tougher then the rest",bolin was really intimidated by their appearence.

"hehehehe – yeah now you get your butts kicked",the bruised thug said ,"This man here next to me is Shushu – a Firebender – a murderer",he pointed his filthy fingers towards a tall bald-headed man with a thick black beard and thick eye brows and his left eye was marked with a vertical scar.

He continued to introduce the 2nd one "...and . THIS is a Waterbender -ya know – he was known as the Master Burglar – His Ice attacks are very sharp and as hard as diamond – Togi uni", now he points to a man wearing a typical South-pole robe. He had a turban on ,medium length brown hair and a cleaner face. "Enough of this nonsense! Shut the F*** up you unworhty maggot If you dare to tell my name with your unhonorable mouth then ill kill you! - Oh where are my manors! I am Ushtanaque – For I am the Mastermind behind many dark deeds – I am an Airbender as well!",he politely introduced himself after he scolded his inferior team member. "But first of all you guys try your luck i want to see them fighting",he added while giving a warm smile towards the girl.

"B-But...Sir w-we...",he couldnt finish his sentence because he saw the anger-tensed face of the Airbender.

That was child´s Play for bolin ,to send him to sleep.

"Tss...it´s hard to find good personal",Ushtanaque said while his eyes were closed and his head were bend down while his four fingers touched his Forehead. "That´s why we are hired!",laughed Shushu.

The Firebender begun his onslaught – his arms were openend and strechted to the back resembling a bird who opens his wings leaving a trace of fire behind.

"Take this you little punks",he yelled while trying to flying-kick bolin ,who managed to counter him with an Earthwall,but Shushu pentrated right through. Bolin got scared for a moment and couldnt move.

"Hehe what´s the matter little boy?",he chuckled ,"Uahhhh",he yelled after getting a fire-Roundhouse-kick by smiled and put his thumbs up and mako nodden and smiled back.

"Ill watch over you bro!".

"Isnt that quite a cute Family",Ushtanaque interupted the moment,"Hey Shushu dont act dumb – I´ve got a good idea , why wouldnt you demonstrate our guest your specialty?".

Shushu looked back to Ushtanaque knowing really good what he meant and smiled. After he turned back to face the trio his cheeks swell like he would puke everymoment,but spit a giant Fire-wave instead. That was the sign for Ushtanague to enhance the fires power by adding a strong stream of air making the fire way hotter magma – it could easily melt metal and grill people!.

The trio jumped to all side in order to dodge the dangerous heat. He moves his fire-cone towards bolin leaving a Bback trace on the wall behind his target.

Bolin screamed like a girl while running away from the "Oven-of-Hell" attack. Unfortunately bolin fell down to his face and it was like his whole life would pass him – the seconds and the flame moved in slow motion.

He closes his eye...

"Don´t worry Mister – I´ve got this!",he heared and as he opened his eyes a man in strange costume was standing tall ,with his arms open and his chest strechted forward, and held the tremendous heat off.

Bolin was so mezmerized in this moment his hands made into fists looking upwards – and his Eyes glanced like stars at the hero he was saved by.

"You !",he ordered while still holding the fire back. Shushu stopped as he wanted to see what his attack caused and was quite suprised."WHAT THE BUCK?",he yelled.

"I wouldnt let me this tell me twice!",bolin and the others started to run in one of the Alleys. Hearing the blazes of fire and some strange noise of unknown bending powers losing density.

"Did we made it?",Mako panted."Uh...pew...Oh man who was this guy?",bolin added,"Am I seeing things or did he just blocked the fire with his Chest?",korra finished the thought.

All of a sudden they heared a loud noise of an item dropping from a certain height. They guessed it must have been falling from the Rooftop abouve them.

"Oh darm, did they followed us?",Mako was nervous,"No look its glowing !",bolin sharply notices.

Korra picks the item up,"Let´s go I will hand this over to the Police they must have stolen it from the Museum". They continued to run through the Alleys and find their way back on the streets with people around them, the feel of safety returned. They noticed the noise of Thrusters coming closer and as they looked up they clearly saw a Republic Gunship – the LAAT/i. It decended right in their way. They Shutter opened and revealed 4 Armored Man with T-Visiors – well-known by Mandolorian.

"Hey Ma'am the artifact you are holding is very important to us",one of them breaks the silence, "Would you be kind and hand it over already?",another darker and more aggressive voice added.

"Hey dont be mean on her – they are just kids!".

"um...If i may remind you – we are just "kids" as well",another more softer voice said.

The Trio didnt know what to do.

* * *

Hey that was it for today - leave a rewiev please .I´d be happy


End file.
